


safe in your arms

by jadedsunshine



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedsunshine/pseuds/jadedsunshine
Summary: Trini pulls her lower lip between her teeth and bites down, then gazes into Kimberly's eyes. She considers the situation, reminds herself why she's there, and then allows herself to give Kimberly a half smile. “That's my girl.”





	safe in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many of these just sitting in a folder. Thought I'd share another.
> 
> This one is a bit more emotional. 
> 
> Enjoy.

It was darker than usual. Clouds filled the night sky and the creepy shadows cause goosebumps to rise on Trini’s arms. She got to Kimberly's place around two, knocking a little more harshly than necessary, hoping that she was home. She really couldn't handle being alone right now. 

The click of the lock against the eerie night made her jump and she took a deep breath, still fighting to slow her racing heart. She had spent the last hour trying to shake off the violent nightmare, sobbing into her pillow before deciding to jump out of bed and run to her girlfriend’s apartment in nothing but her faded yellow pajamas. 

The door opens and Kimberly must catch sight of Trini's bloodshot eyes, tear-stained cheeks, and chattering teeth because she has her arms around her in a tight embrace almost instantly. “It's going to be okay, Trini.” She whispers into her ear as she runs her hands through her soft locks of hair, clutching to random sections gently. 

Trini’s hands grip tightly to Kimberly’s shirt, her fingernails straining the fabric. She rests her head on her chest and begins to cry. “They’re always too real.” She whimpers, her shaky breaths cause a crack on Kimberly’s heart. 

“I’ve got you now, baby, it's okay.” Kimberly pulls away and Trini immediately misses her warmth and the smell of lavender mixed with sandalwood that lingers on her skin. Kimberly's thumbs run over Trini’s wet cheeks, brushing the tears away. “Let’s get you inside, it's freezing out here.” 

Once inside of the apartment, Trini notices Kimberly's tousled hair and the way she rubs the sleep out of her eyes. A pang of guilt shoots through her. “I woke you up, didn't I?” 

“No, it's okay. I was just doing some reading.” Kimberly lies. “I was getting lonely, actually.”

Trini’s shoulders drop and her eyes shift to look at the hardwood floor, her bare feet remind her that she never slipped shoes on. She wiggles her toes before exhaling and focusing her attention back on Kimberly. “I'm still so sor-.”

She’s interrupted by Kimberly's index finger pressing against her lips. “You have got to stop doing that. I love you and I love having you here. Now, will you stop fretting and let me take care of you, please?” Trini pulls her lower lip between her teeth and bites down, then gazes into Kimberly's eyes. She considers the situation, reminds herself why she’s there, and then allows herself to give Kimberly a half smile. “That's my girl.” Kimberly coos as she takes Trini’s hand in her own and walks them towards the couch. 

Kimberly sits down with her legs crossed and pats her lap. Trini sits and then lays back, resting her head on her girlfriend’s lap. Kimberly reaches out her hand, wiggling her fingers to encourage Trini and once she places her hand in the offered one, Kimberly interlaces their fingers and rests them on Trini’s stomach. With her free hand, she brushes through Trini’s hair gently as she whispers sweet nothings. 

After Trini’s breathing has evened out and the goosebumps are gone, Kimberly rests a comforting palm on her jaw. “Do you want to talk about it?”

If Trini is being completely honest, she doesn't. Kimberly already knows about the nightmares that have haunted her for years. So, she shakes her head. “Not really.” The confession didn't stop the tears from forming and falling, however. Trini quickly wipes them away.

Trini was strong and brave. She was always the first to throw a punch. She never backed down. She had people to protect. But when it was just her and her thoughts, her and the nightmares of her solitary encounter with their first enemy over two years ago, she was vulnerable.

“It's going to be okay, baby. I'm right here.” Kimberly's voice is soft and soothing, anchoring Trini. “You can stay as long as you need.”

“It just hurts so much to relive it over and over again.” She trembles at the thought. “I'm so afraid that I'm going to wake up to her face again, her smell, her touch.” The words come out shaky and Trini hates it. “It's been years, I can't take it anymore.”

Kimberly softly rubs the knuckles of Trini's hand she's holding. “I don't know why you don't just move in with me, baby.” Her other hand is combing through her hair again. “You can sleep with me and I can be there for you the second they happen. You don't have to go through this alone, Trini.” Kimberly leans forward and places a chaste kiss on her lips.

“I don't know if I'm ready for that yet.” Trini sniffles as her heart misses a beat, signaling for her to say yes, begging her to follow it. But ever since Rita, her mind reigns. Trini follows it instead. “I don't want to mess up what we have. I can’t lose you.” 

“Baby, you don't have to worry about that. Being together means that we take care of each other and I want to take care of you in every way that I can. Especially with this. I wasn't there for you that night and I should've been. I should've protected you.”

Trini opens her mouth to respond, a single tear rolling down her face, but all that comes out is a yawn. 

Kimberly can't help the small chuckle that escapes. “You're tired. C’mon, let's get you to bed.”

Trini sits up, allowing Kimberly to stand and offer a hand to help her up. “You’re too good for me.” Trini whispers as she accepts her hand, their fingers intertwining again. Trini grips Kimberly’s bicep softly with her free hand and leans her head to rest against Kimberly’s arm. 

They get to the dimly lit bedroom and Kimberly guides Trini to sit on the bed. She then squats down in front of her and places a hand on her cheek. “You’re so beautiful.” Kimberly says quietly, she isn't sure if Trini heard her, but the blush that slowly creeps across her cheeks reassures her. 

“I’m a mess.” Trini replies with another sniffle. 

Kimberly smiles as she shakes her head. “Maybe, but you’re my mess.” She stands and kisses Trini before she lies down and snakes her arms around Trini’s waist, coaxing her to lay down beside her. “Sleep, baby. I’ve got you.” 

And Kimberly did have her, Trini knew that. “How’d I get so lucky?” 

Kimberly presses a kiss to Trini’s forehead. “I’m the lucky one. You're the one that's too good for me.” She whispers as she tucks a strand of hair behind Trini's ear and leans close. 

Trini’s heart flutters when she hears the words “I love you” spoken directly into her ear and with that, she lets herself start to drift back to sleep in the comfort of Kimberly’s embrace. Softly saying “I love you, too” before closing her eyes. 

It's in that moment that she realizes that she may not be equipped to handle the terrifying nightmares that have haunted her in her sleep for years alone, but she is prepared to let Kimberly be there for her because she does love her. She loves her so much. And here, in her arms, she’s safe.


End file.
